One Kiss and Thats All it Took
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Scorp and Lil never let there families get in the way of there love


One kiss and that's all it took

Chapter 1

He was an outsider and I think that's what made me talk to him, the first time I did so he looked at me as if I was mad and to be honest I probably was. It was just the way he would sit alone by the lake just watching the world go past. Everyone judged him just because of his name, but what is a name? To me it a label, a burden, something I wish I could change. No one really realised the trouble it was to have Potter attached to me 24/7 and I longed for the day I would be known as Lily and not the red headed Potter girl. It was the same for him. I guess that was the other reason I was drawn to him. No one really knew us.

"_Hey Scorpios can I sit with you?" I asked, as usual he was sitting alone. It was the Library and I was sick of listening to my cousin Rose and her friend's gossip about the latest coupling. So I just got up and moved away._

"_Are you taking to me?" Scorpios Malfoy asked look incredulous_

"_No I'm talking to the imaginary boy next to you!" I laughed as I sat down opposite him. He just stared at me then smiled to himself. We sat there in comfortable silence for about half an hour reading our books until_

"_I wish they would all stop watching us" Scorpios muttered looking at m. I looked around and realised that almost everyone in the Library was openly watching us. _

"_Don't worry about it. They'll get use to it, then they'll have someone else to stare at." I sniggered, I was use to the staring but it was obvious Scorpios was not._

"_What do you mean they'll get use to it?" Scorpios asked looking interested. His grey asked staring into my Green._

_I side tracked his question by asking"Don't you ever get board of always being by yourself?" He thought for a while and the replied "Not really I guess, it's the same when I'm home so it's familial and I quite like it" I nodded taking in his reply. Then carried on reading until we where almost the last people left._

"_Everyone out now" Shouted the angry librarian making both Scorpios and I jump. We packed our things up and we walked out together._

"_So?" Scorpios asked_

"_So" I replied looking up at him._

"_Well do you want to do that again?" He asked_

"_Yer alright, see you tomorrow Scorp" I said turning down the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room and I turned the corner I looked back to see Scorpios with a confused smile on his face._

_Chapter 2_

We carried on meeting in the Library for weeks, chatting occasionally but generally being comfortable in each other's company. My family would ask me why I carried on doing it as to them Scorpios was a bad person and best avoided at all costs. But I would always reply with a blasé "Why not?" and they'd drop the subject with no further questions. As I said we carried on doing this for weeks until one day.

"_Lil?" Scorpios asked staring at me from over his book_

"_Yes Scorp what is it?" I replied looking right back at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but did not know how. I raised my eye brows at him and smiled_

"_Lil, do you want to maybe, well you know it's the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday well do you want to go with me? Just hang around but only if you want." He looked down at his book as if scared to see the expression on my face._

"_Yer sure I'd love too, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10 o'clock."I said gathering my books and heading out. "See you then Scorp"_

It was funny how everything happened, it seemed that be the time I had managed to get form the Library to the common room all of Gryffindor tower seemed to have found out I wound be going into Hogsmeade this Saturday with a certain Mr Malfoy. When I reached the common room James and Al both looked livid.

"_What the hell?" James yelled_

"_Yer Lil, what the hell is this we're hearing from everyone but you that you and Malfoy are going on a fucking date?" Al also yelled. I looked at both there red faces and then smiled_

"_It's not a date and I'm impressed at how fast that spread, he literally just asked me and anyway his name is Scorp NOT Malfoy" I said and I headed up to my dormitory quickly realising everyone was quite and listening to all that James and Al had yelled. _

That weekend went by and the trip was fantastic we spent most of it sitting in the trees overlooking the Shrieking Shake with bottles of Butter Beer. Nothing spectacular happened. But me a Scorp did carry on meeting more and more from then on. If it was not in the Library it was by the Lake or in the school grounds sitting at the edge of the forest.

And soon Scorp was my best friend, we would laugh about everything together, gossip about our families. I basically spent all my time with him. My brothers hated it but the rest of my family did not seem to care. And Scorp was even invited over in the Christmas hols which was great, everyone was fantastic and although James was a little frosty, Al was ok to him.

Chapter 3

Toward the end of the summer term we were sitting by the lake chatting. I was leaning on him side resting my head on him shoulder we watched the sun go down over the Lake. It was so beautiful.

"Lil?" Scorp suddenly asked "What is this?" I was silent for a while then I looked at him, he was looking at me with something different in his eyes.

"Its whatever you want to be Scorp" I replied, Scorp smiled and the look in eyes grew and then Scorpios's arm was round my waist holding me to him. I rested my head on him shoulder again and let out a sigh of pleasure, Scorp kissed the top of my head. Then loosened him arm.

"What did you do that for?" I asked disappointedly. Scorp laughed and looked into my eyes.

"If I did not let go then how would I be able to do this?" Scorp asked and before I asked what, Scorp was kissing me. He held me in his arms and kissed me. His breath was sweet and inviting. Then drew back and I protested. He laughed and then I kissed him, his time with urgency and impatience but after a while he drew back again. He was smiling and I could tell he'd wanted to do that for a while.

"Patience my little fireball!" Scorp whispered into my neck as he kissed it repeatedly, moans of pleasure escaping my lips. Finally hand in hand we headed back into the castle and he walked with me up to the common room. When we reached it Scorp pulled me in again and kissed me softly as a wrapped my arms round his neck. Then the portrait hole opened and

"Ow hi guys" We broke apart, it was Rose with a look of surprise but happiness on her face as a smile grew. "Al" Rose yelled back into the common room "you owe me 5 gallions"

"What, why" I heard a surprised shout

"Come and see for yourself" Rose yelled back still smiling, I looked up at Scorp who although looked a little nervous still had his arms round my waist and had a smile on his face.

"What is it then Rose?" Al said peering over her shoulder, then he saw Scorp and I "Ow... ok well ummm... hey Scorpios...Lil"

"Hey" we said in unison. Al and Rose carried on watching us as Scorp un wrapped his arms from round my waits and kissed me good bye whispering that he'd see me in the morning. I walked through the portrait hole past them both, still watching me then following me over to my favourite seat by the fire place.

"Well?" Rose asked

"Well what?" Asked James as he Hugo joined us. Al and Rose looked uneasy as butterflies suddenly fluttered in my stomach. James looked around at us expectantly "Well? What's going on?" They were now all looking at me.

"Ummm well don't get pissed because you have no right to but well Scorp and I well we kissed and we're kinda together now" I muttered hoping no one had heard me

"I'm going to kill the blond haired git for ever laying a hand on you" James hissed getting up from him recently vacated seat

"No" I shouted

"What? You mean to say you actually like this scum bag?" James looked at me wide eyed

"Yes and if you lay a hand on him I'll...I'll curse you to within an inch of your puney little life" I hissed, James sat, he could tell I was deadly serious. He did not look happy but he sat all the same.

The night went on from there nothing else that interesting happening. Occasionally people would come up to me and ask if the now spreading news about Scorp and I where true but that was about it.

Chapter 4

Scorp and I were inseparable. Our families back home soon seemed to find out, mine seemed ok if a little worried and Scorp's seemed just a tad bit pissed but there was nothing ether of our families could do to stop us. Over the summer hols he would visit each other, and then mum let me invite Scorp to stay for a week.

Scorp arrived accompanied by Mr Malfoy at our door. Dad was the one who opened the door, there greeting was tense but polite everyone knew they had history! I ran downstairs and past my Dad and into Scorp's arms which embraced me tightly and we kissed passionately. My Dad went red while Scorp's went pale and looked away. When we finally did break apart Mr Malfoy said "Well be good Scorpios umm have fun I guess" Then he disapperated and hand in hand I led Scorp to my room where he placed his bag and we went out into the garden where I lay on Scorp's chest and he played with my hair under the apple tree. We stayed out in the garden quietly chatting laughing at one another until we finally realised it was dark and we headed inside.

"You two alright?" Mum asked looking up as we entered the large living room where my family gathered watching the TV screen on the wall.

"Yes thank you Mrs Potter" Scorp replied politely

"Ow please call me Ginny" Mum said smiling as I led Scorp to the love seat and we sat, where Scorp sat down and pulled me down onto of him making me sit on his lap where he hugged my waist and kissing my neck. I let out a small giggle and everyone turned to look at us and both Scorp and I went red.

Later that night Scorp and I were in my room, Mum and Dad had agreed to let Scorp share my room as long as he stayed on the camp bed which we both agreed to.

"So what do you want tomorrow?" I asked Scorp as me played with our entangled fingers

"As long as I'm with you I don't mind" Scorp said smiling

"Ow yer why's that?" I asked with a smile on my face turning so I was now leaning on Scorp's bear chest

"Because Lily Potter I love you!" Scorp said kissing me. I kissed him back wanting more

"Well that's good "I giggled "because Scorpios Malfoy I love you too!" Scorp's smile widened and suddenly he was on top of me kissing me all over. And I was kissing him we rolled and they fell onto Scorp's camps bed. We looked at each other and smiling sneakily. Scorp unbuttoned my light green shirt and whispered "Your parents never said you could not get on the camp bed" I laughed quietly as Scorp threw my shirt into the corner of my bed room and pulled my leg rounds his waist and kissed me fiercely.

The rest is better left unsaid!


End file.
